SML Movie: Jeffy and Chef PooPoo's Shitty Mess Transcript
Mario: I'm bored. *Rosalina: Me too Mario. *Bowser: Me three. *Shrek: Me crap. *Mario: Shrek, Why do you always talk about gross out? *Shrek: Simple Donkey. I. LOVE. CRAP. *Mario: Well, whatever Shrek, I bought Cheesecake. *Shrek: OK. But remember about my crap! *goes in Bathroom* *Mario: OK Shrek! *whispers to Rosalina and Bowser* he's weird *Rosalina and Bowser: Yeah. *Bowser Junior: Well what will we do guys? *Chef PeePee: Oh I got A PERFECT IDEA. Pin Junior in the Face with The Knife! *Junior, Toad, Joseph, and Cody: NO! *Mario: Guys look at this ad! *Brooklyn T. Guy: Go to Miami! We have beaches, hotels, and strippers on the poles! *explosion* We have a vacation special with only $75 per night! Come before it's too late! *Mario: Oh boy guys, a trip to Miami! And it's only $75 per night compared to the original price of $150 per night! *Bowser: OK then Let's Go! *Shrek: Donkey! Remember my Crap! *Mario: *Sigh* **one crap and trip to the airport later* *Bowser Junior: OH BOY GUYS! WE'RE ON THE PLANE! *Chef PeePee: WE KNOW WHERE WE FREAKING ARE OK YOU DON'T HAVE TO FREAKING SCREAM! *Rosalina: Wait... Hold on... Did we forget someone? *Mario: Umm... No baby Umm... I don't remember anyone else *Woody: Can't wait to catch some Shrimpos! *Rosalina: Can't wait to see stars! *Shrek: Can't wait to crap! *Mario: Shrek, Do you have Craptism! Do you have Crapabetes! Do you have CrapDHD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! *Chef PeePee: Wait, did we forget someone who is a CLONE of me and made a mess in MY kitchen?!? OK I don't remember him maybe I made him up **back at home* *Jeffy: *Sigh* *Chef PooPoo: I'm bored *Jeffy: Wait? Who are you? *Chef PooPoo: Oh I'm Chef PooPoo. What's your name? *Jeffy: Oh. My name is Jeffy. See it says it on my shirt? Jeff-y. *Chef PooPoo: Oh. OK. *Jeffy: Wanna do something together? *Chef PooPoo: YEAH!!! OK Let's see... Make pictures, watch TV, make a mess, poop in the toilet together *Jeffy: Wait? MAKE A MESS! JEFFY WANNA MAKE A MESS WITH YOU PICK JEFFY TO MAKE A MESS! *Chef PooPoo: Alright let's do it! *Chef PooPoo and Jeffy: YAYYYYYYY!!!!! **montage of Jeffy and Chef PooPoo making messes begins* *Jeffy: I bet Daddy always hates it when I say why so I'll make lots of sticky notes all around the living room to annoy him! *Puts sticky notes everywhere* *Chef PooPoo: EGG ATTACK!!!!! *throws eggs at the wall* *Jeffy: sssss..... Ahh!!!!! It feels good peeing in the blender! ssssssssssss....... *Chef PooPoo: Hey Jeffy? Wanna take a picture of us being nude and put it on Big Dragon's bed? *Jeffy: Sure! **snaps nude photo and puts it on Bowser's bed* *Chef PooPoo and Jeffy: YAYYYYYYY! *Chef PooPoo: Let's just put Big Hero 6 on Little Dragon's bed and pee on it! AHAAAAAAAAA! *Jeffy: I found my diaper with string cheese from my dinner a few months ago, let's put it in the sink! *Chef PooPoo: And... There! This Charlleyyy and Friends is Gay Picture's gonna anger Big Dragon a lot AHAAAAAAAA! *Jeffy: I took a picture of my butt and I'ma put it in the toilet! *puts picture in toilet* *Chef PooPoo: I'ma put cotton balls all over Little Dragons floor! *puts them all over Junior's room* *Jeffy: *on walkie talkie* I put a picture of my butt in the toilet. Over. *Chef PooPoo: *on walkie talkie* I put balls over Little Dragons floor. Over. **end of montage* **more messes later* *Jeffy: How does my messes look? *Chef PooPoo: Good. How about mine? *Jeffy: Good! **two days later* *Mario: Oh Rosalina wasn't that a good trip to... *panicing* AHHHH!!! *Rosalina: OH NO! *Shrek: OH CRAP! *Woody: HOLY SHRIMPOES! *Black Yoshi: Time to play some Call of... Wait... SOMEONE CHOPPED MY CALL OF DUTY!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!! I WILL F**KING KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!! *Mario: Oh no... OH no... OH NOOOOOOOO! JEFFY WHAT THE HELL!!!!! YOU PUT FREAKING STICKY NOTES ALL AROUND THE LIVING ROOM!!!!! *Jeffy: Yes I did Daddy. *Chef PeePee: OH MY GOD! BLEACH AND FLOUR ON THE FLOOR! PEE IN THE BLENDER! WHAT THE F**K JEFFY! *Bowser Junior: Oh no! Not Big Hero 6! *Chef PooPoo: Hey Dragon Wanna watch Big Hero 6? *Bowser Junior: NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO! WHY DID YOU GET ME IN CHAINS! WHY DID YOU PEE MY BED AND PUT COTTONBALLS EVERYWHERE! *Joseph and Cody: US TOO YOU BASTARD! **Chef PooPoo chains Ken* *Cody: YOU CHAIN KEN TOO!!!!! *Sigh* I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!! *Chef PeePee: OH NO NO NO NO NO! THE FREAKING DINING ROOM TOO! *Jeffy: Yup Chef Jeffy! *Chef PeePee: Oh, AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING CAN OF STRING CHEESE IN YOUR DIAPER AGAIN! AND WHY THE HELL IS THERE A PICTURE OF MR WINKLE! *Jeffy: Because he's a SO I like SO's and the string cheese feels good on my pee pee *Chef PeePee: *Sigh* I'M OUT! *Shrek: Time for cheesecake! Wait... WHO ATE MY CHEESECAKE!!!!! I SWARE TO GOD WHYYYY!!!!! *Bowser: WHY DOES IT SAY CHARLLEYYY AND FRIENDS IS GAY WHEN IT'S NOT! AND WHY IS THERE A NUDE PHOTO ON MY BED! *Sigh* I'MA BEAT THOSE F**KING BASTARDS WITH MY GOD DAMN BELT! *Rosalina: Alright just gotta pee very quick and... WHY DID JEFFY TAKE A PICTURE OF HIS BUTT AND PUT IT IN THE TOILET! BABY YOU GOTTA SEE WHATS IN THE TOILET! *Mario: OK Baby and... IS THAT JEFFY'S BUTT?!? ... EWW!!!!! *Rosalina: IT'S SO GROSS! *Jeffy: *comes in with toilet paper all over him* Hey... I'm a mummy! *Mario: YOU'RE NOT A MUMMY JEFFY! AND EXPLAIN THIS PICTURE! AND WHY THE F**K DO YOU HAVE STRING CHEESE IN YOUR DIAPER AGAIN! *Jeffy: I popped the picture out and it feels good on my pee pee *Mario and Rosalina: AHHHHHH! *Mario: I'm getting the hell outta here! *Rosalina: Me too Mario! *Chef PeePee: OK Time for a Shower Just gotta open the curtains and... WHY THE HELL ARE THERE FREAKING BARBIES! *Sigh* JEFFYYYYYYYY!!!!! **a few hours later* *Mario: We NEED to get revenge on Jeffy and Chef PooPoo! *Bowser: Yeah because he put a freaking nude photo on my bed! *Chef PeePee: We need to teach those bastards a lesson! **to be continued...* Category:Transcripts